Jalousie
by Faarfaadette
Summary: Quand les jumeaux frappent, détuisent, et regrettent...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Maëlle. Je suis une élève de Poudlard, dans la maison de gryffondor. Je suis une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de normal, je travaille, je ne suis pas la meilleure, ni la plus nulle. Je suis une fan de Quidditch, et à chaque match j'encourage avec entrain les joueurs de ma maison. J'ai des amies. Je m'amuse, je profite pleinnement de ma scolarité à Poudlard, sans me faire remarquer plus que ça. Mais, un jour, je me suis retrouvée au coeur de toutes les rumeurs. Parce que voyez-vous, cela va faire un mois que je vis la plus parfaite des histoires d'amour avec Georges Weasley. Il est beau, gentil, généreux, drôle, courageux, attentionné, parfait !

Vous vous demandez sûrment comment j'ai pû me rapporcher de l'un des jumeaux sans être sûre que je ne parlais pas à l'autre, et bien c'est que Georges et moi nous sommes retrouvés à faire équipe pendant le cours de Métamorphose. On s'est tout de suite très bien entendus ! Et Georges venait toujours me rejoindre quand j'étais à la bibliothèque. J'ai tout de suite eu des doutes. Je me suis demandée si les jumeaux Weasley ne venaient pas me voir à tour de rôle, se servant de moi, sûrement pour un de leur plans machiavélique. Mais je me suis vite rendue compte que si Georges m'aimait bien, Fred lui me haissait. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand je me suis retrouvée avec Fred en cours de potion. J'avais fait le trajet avec Georges, et notre bien-aimé professeur de Potion avait décidé de nous séparer. Je me suis donc retrouvée avec Fred. Celui-ci me lança un regard assassin, et ne pas adressée la parole une seule fois. J'ai demandé à Georges à la fin du cours ce qu'il se passait avec son frère, et Georges m'expliqua que Fred était jaloux de moi. Parce que je lui « volais » son frère. J'ai tout de suite trouvé ça ridicule, mais au fil du temps, je me suis rendue compte que Georges ne mentait pas. Fred était jaloux. Il ne parlait plus à Georges. Les jumeaux si inséparables étaient maintenant séparés. Et tout ça par ma faute. Parce que Georges est moi devenions de plus en plus complices, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, alors que nous étions assis dans le parc à discuter, Georges se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. C'est à ce moment que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. C'est aussi à ce moment que nous avons définitivement perdu tout espoir de relier avec Fred. Celui-ci semblait plus énervé que jamais. Il me lançait sans cesse des regards assassins, et restait toute la journée seul. Même Lee s'était lassé de son mutisme.

Bien que Georges me disait de ne pas faire attention à son frère, je ne pouvais m'empécher de m'en vouloir.

Et puis. Un soir, alors que j'étais en train de lire tranquillement dans la salle commune, dernière éveillée dans la tour des Griffondors, je vis Georges descendre de son dortoir, l'air pitoyable. Quand il me vit, il s'arréta net.

**Georges ? **

Il me regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait, et me sourit tristement. Je m'étais tout de suite dit que c'était Fred, mais je compris ensuite qu'il s'agissait de mon amour, car si cela avait été Fred, il m'aurait lancé un regard noir, et m'aurait ignoré.

Georges s'approcha de moi, s'installa à côté de moi, me prit le livre des mains, et commença à le feuilleter rapidement.

**Georges ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.**

Il se tourna lentement vers moi et me regarda intensément. Il ne disait toujours rien. Il ferma le livre, le posa sur la table en face de nous, se pencha vers moi et déposa sur mes lèvres un petit baiser. Je le regardai, et lui souris.

**Georges ?**

Il ne me répondit pas, passa sa main derrière mon crâne, rapprocha ma tête de la sienne, et m'embrassa. Mais cette fois le baiser n'était pas aussi doux et timide que le premier. Celui-ci était dur, violent, préssé. Georges enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche et continua ce baiser qui semblait sans amour. Je gémis sous sa langue, espérant lui faire comprendre que je n'aimais pas, qu'il n'était pas assez doux. Il sembla comprendre, car il rompit le baiser, me laissant essouflée dans ses bras.

**Georges ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?**

Il m'observa de ce même regard, comme s'il me découvrait. Il hocha la tête avec raideur. Et je compris qu'il avait juste besoin de réconfort. Georges et moi avions déjà couché auparavant, et je compris tout de suite que c'est ce qu'il attendait de moi.

**Aller, viens.**

Je pris délicatement sa tête dans mes mains, et cella nos lèvres dans un baiser remplit d'amour. Mes yeux étaient fermés, mais quand je rompis ce doux baiser, et que je rouvris mes yeux, je découvris la stupéfaction sur son visage. Peut-être que le cauchemar qu'il a fait était tellement dur et douloureux que mon amour le stupéfiait ? Je ne saurai jamais, mais à ce moment-là, il sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, mais dans un baiser amoureux. Il m'allongea sous lui, sur ce petit canapé. Ses mains défèrent mon noeuds de cravate, il me l'enleva, sans rompre le baiser, il enleva ensuite ma chemise, avec beaucoup de délicatesse. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas me casser. Il se releva, défit sa propre cravate, sa propre chemise, et une fois qu'il fût torse nu devant moi, je levis les mains pour carasser ce corps qui me semblait tellement plus musclé que d'ordinaire. Il glissa ses mains sous mon dos, décrocheta la fermeture de mon soutien-gorge, et retira ensuite le vêtement, me laissant sans défense sous ses yeux acérés. Il donna des petits baisers sur mes seins, ses mains parcourant ma peau avec douceur. Je gémis de plaisir sous ses caresses. Il sembla satisfait de l'état dans lequel il me mettait, car ses caresses et ses baisers se furent plus intense.

Retenant mes gémissements tant bien que mal, je réussis cependant à lui souffler :

**Viens, allons dans ta chambre.**

Il ne sembla pas m'entendre, car il se releva, défit sa ceinture, baissa ma jupe, mes collant, et ma culotte. Me laissant nue sous lui. Je me relevai, abandonnant l'idée d'un lit face à ce désir si puissant qui suintait de tous les pores de sa peau. Je défit son pantalon, et il m'aida à l'enlever, ainsi que son boxer. Je vis que son sexe s'était déjà gorgé de sang sous les coups du désir. Il se réinstalla au-dessus de moi, m'embrassa avec passion pendant qu'une de ses mains s'occupait de moi. Ses doigts me pénétraient avec des mouvements lents et passionnés. Bientôt, trop tôt il enleva ses doigts, pour me pénétrer. Je gémis avec force, me laissant aller à ce plaisir. De toute les fois où Georges m'avait fait l'amour, cette fois était la plus passionnée.

Georges commenca des aller-retours en m'embrassant le cou. Forcée de me modre les doigts pour me retenir de jouir, je me tournait vers lui. Il comprit, et me réduisit au silence en m'embrassant avec fureur tandis qu'il me pénétrait toujours plus profondément. Il rompit le baiser, ce qui me permit de lacher dans un souffle :

**Oh... Georges.**

Je le sentis se crisper étrangement en moi. Son visage se déforma, et ses coups de reins devinrent plus violents. Le plaisir qui m'innondait à ce moment m'empécha de me rendre compte de la situation. Bientôt je sentis des brûlures sur mon ventre et mes seins, comme si je me faisais griffer.

Quand Georges atteignit l'orgasme en moi, je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état. Une vague de bien-être et de plaisir me submergea.

Une fois que nous eumes récupéré un rythme cardiaque plus régulier, je sentis des gouttes me tombaient sur les joues. Je levai les yeux vers mon Georges, et vis celui-ci en larmes.

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?**

Il ne cessé de répété ça. C'était troublant. Il se leva, enfila son boxer, son pantalon, attrapa sa chemise, se tourna vers moi. Visiblement il avait reprit ses esprits, car je voyais à présent un visage serein m'examiner alors que j'étais toujours nue et étourdie sur le canapé.

**Tu aurais dû me choisir moi. Pas lui.**

Et là je compris. Avec horreur, effroi, et dégout je vis l'homme roux devant moi récupérer son masque de dégout et de haine. Je regardai partir Fred. Fred qui m'avait baiser en se faisant passer pour Georges. Je me forçai de me rappeler de ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais je me rendit compte que la seule fois où il m'avait répondu, c'était pour dire qu'il avait fait un cauchemar ! C'était même moi qui l'avait invité !

J'étais la seule à avoir dit Georges. Il n'avait rien dit. Je m'étais laissé faire. Comme une idiote. Je m'étais faite avoir. Ma vue se brouilla. En levant la main à mon visage, je découvris que je pleurais. Je me levai, ramassai mes vêtements, montai dans mon dortoir, encore tremblante. Je me couchai, toujours nue dans mon lit. Mes vêtements jetés au sol. Avec ma dignité et mon amour-propre.

Le lendemain, lorsque mes colocataires me découvrirent nue dans mon lit, les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré, et le corps souillé de griffures et de suçons, elle me forcèrent à raconter ce qu'il m'étais arriver. Je ne dis rien. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Quand je vis mon reflet, les souvenirs de la veille me tombèrent dessus avec horreur. Je m'écroulai par terre, les larmes recommançant à couler. J'entendis le déclic de la serrure ouverte par magie, j'entendis des éclamations étouffées, je sentis des mains me soulever. L'on m'habilla. L'on me coiffa. L'on me lava le visage. Et je me laissai faire, comme une loque humaine, toujours en pleurs. L'on me fit descendre les escaliers, en me soutenant sous les épaules. Arriver dans la salle commune j'entendis des voix murmurées avec beaucoup de force sur mon état. Car une jeune fille qui n'arrive même pas à marcher seule, et pleurant à chaudes larmes, ça marque.

L'on me demanda ce que j'avais, ce qui me mettait dans un tel état. Mes camarades de dortoir racontèrent comment elle m'avait retrouvée ce matin. L'on me donna un mouchoir. Je le pris mais n'en fit rien.

Une voix à mes côté me réveilla enfin de mon mutisme. Je levai rapidement les yeux vers Georges, qui me souriait tendrement, en me carressant les cheveux.

Je fût prise d'un brusque élan de joie en le voyant. Mais je me souvins de la nuit précédante, et me demandai si ce n'était pas encore un usurpateur.

**Georges ? C'est bien toi ?**

**Bien sûr ma chérie, c'est moi, le seul et unique Georges.**

Il me sourit, et je sentis la chaleur revenir m'habiter. Je m'effondrai sur les genoux de Georges, pleurant bruyamment. Tout le monde decida qu'il fallait mieux nous laisser seuls. Georges attendit patiemment que je sois calmée. Heureusement pour nous, on était samedi aujourd'hui, et aucun cours ne nous obligez à partir. Quand je me relevai de ses genoux, j'épongeai avec le mouchoir mon visage humide et ravagé.

**Tu va mieux ?**

**Oui. **Ma voix était rauque. **Oui, je crois.**

**Alors c'est le principal. Est-ce que tu veux me raconter se qu'il t'est arrivé ?**

**Euh...**

**Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave.**

Devant tant de gentillesse et de calme, je souris. Il me répondit gentimment. Hélas, mon bonheur retrouvé ne dura pas longtemps.

Déjà Fred descendait des escaliers. Il me lança une cravate.

**C'est la tienne. Je me suis trompé hier soir, j'ai prit la tienne par erreur. Tu seras gentille de me rendre la mienne avant lundi.**

Sans même m'en rendre compte, les larmes avaient recommencé à couler devant ce visage dur et froid qui hier m'emmenait au 7ème ciel. Georges me regarda pleurer, et il comprit. Oh Dieu cruel ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Georges comprenne !

**Quoi ? Tu as osé Fred ! Tu as osé t'en prendre à Maëlle !**

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

Le ton de Georges était énervé, endiablé, celui de Fred insolent. Les deux jumeaux se faisaient face. Se défiant du regard.

**Me crois-tu si bête Fred ? Tu l'as vi.. violé espèce de monstre.**

Je me remis à pleurer en entendant Georges prononcer ce mot. Heureusement que nous étions seuls dans la salle, je n'aurais pas survécue à une telle humiliation.

**Je ne l'ai pas violée. Elle était parfaitement consentente.**

Le visage de Georges se figea d'horreur. Il semblait perdu. Il se tourna vers moi, et je vis le tourment qui l'habitait. Devait-il me coire ou croire son frère jumeaux ?

**Maëlle, ma chérie, que s'est-il vraiment passé hier soir ?**

**Je... je... **Je pris une grande inspiration, chassa ma tristesse, mon humiliation, ma rancoeur de mon esprit.** Il est descendu de votre dortoir,... je... j'ai cru que c'était toi. Il ne disait rien, et j'ai vraiment cru que c'était toi... Je suis désolée...**

Fred arborait un sourire satisfait sur son visage haineux. Georges semblait décomposé. Et moi... Je ne pû supporter de voir celui que j'aime ainsi, je me remis à pleurer.

Georges se tourna vers Fred, et je l'entendis l'accuser de s'être fait passer pour lui avant de se jeter sur lui. Ils se mirent à se frapper avec violence. Je sortis de mon mutisme, et me précipitai pour les séparer. Une fois entre les 2, aucun n'osa me pousser pour se relancer sur son frère. J'avais pris ma descision. Il fallait que tout ça s'arrète. Il fallait que tout ça cèsse. Je pris une grande goulée d'air avant de dire avec force, les yeux fermés :

**Ca suffit ! J'en ai marre de me retrouver entre vous deux ! Redevenez amis ! Redevenez les deux jumeaux unis et complices que tout le monde aimait ! Et ne vous approchez plus de moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à vous !**

Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux deux garçons, et je fus incapable de dire qui était qui, car à ce moment là, leurs expressions étaient totalement similaires. Totale surprise. Ahurissement complet. Je rassemblai mon courage, et m'enfuis.

Je restai toute la journée dans ma chambre à me concentrer. Il fallait que tout redevienne comme avant. Lors de cette journée, j'enfermai tous mes sentiments envers Georges. Le soir, je me rendis au souper. Je m'assis avec mes amies, surprise de me voir tout sourire. Les deux jumeaux étaient à côté, visiblement, ils avaient renoués. Mon sourire fût encore plus éblouissant. Mes copines me demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, et pourquoi je n'allais pas m'assoir avec Georges. Je déclarai, toujours souriante que nous avions rompu. Et que c'était pour ça que je m'étais retrouvé dans cet état le matin même. Elles me regardèrent peinées, mais je leur assurai que je m'étais faite à l'idée et qu'à présent j'allais très bien. Je croisai le regard peiné de Georges, et celui remplit de regret de Fred. Je leur adressai un grand sourrire. Et ma vie recommença.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Maëlle. Je suis élève de Poudlard, dans la maison des Gryffondors. Il y a un mois j'ai été détruite. Depuis je pleure toutes les nuits, silencieusement, en repensant à ce qu'était ma vie avant que je tombe amoureuse d'un jumeau. Peut-être aurait-il fallut que je tombe amoureuse du plus violent et du plus impulsif, plutôt que de choisir le plus gentil et le plus doux. Car si c'était lui qui avait été de trop dans le couple, il ne m'aurait jamais fait subir ça. Maintenant je vis difficilement. Je regarde les jumeaux, heureux, épanouis. Et moi, il ne me reste plus que mes regrets.


End file.
